


L'Aristocratie

by tifasugar



Category: Disney - All Media Types, The Aristocats (1970)
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-18 20:05:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12395244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tifasugar/pseuds/tifasugar
Summary: Suzette y sus niños quieren volver a París. Contarán con la ayuda de un atractivo vagabundo, Thomas O’Malley.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Habéis visto "los aristogatos" de disney?  
> Pues una adaptación con humanos.  
> Cambio algunos nombres (Duquesa/Suzette) y meto personajes nuevos para hacer una trama más lógica,   
> más adaptable a seres humanos y no gatos que tocan música y pintan.

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Los niños no paraban de correr de un lado a otro, contentos ante la perspectiva de la salida campestre planeada para la semana siguiente. Caminaba por los patios de la casa junto a Adelaide, mi segunda madre además de mi suegra. Entrelazaba su brazo con el mío mientras los pequeños jugaban con sus tíos o, más bien, los ponían de los nervios. Había veces que me daba la impresión de que no les gustábamos pero Adelaide insistía en que debía ser mi imaginación. Esa mujer lo era todo para mí y tanto yo como mis hijos éramos su debilidad. Por ello sospechaba que sus hijos, los que eran mis cuñados, no me tenían mucha estima.

– ¿En qué piensas querida? – me preguntó con su voz aterciopelada a pesar de ser tan mayor.

– Solo divagaba, nada importante – suspiré. Me miró con condescendencia.

– ¿Cuánto hace ya que Frederique nos dejó? ¿Dos años? El tiempo se me hace un concepto cada vez más confuso a día que pasa – vi el pesar en sus ancianos ojos. Nunca superaría la muerte de su hijo.

– Dos años y medio – Y a mí me dolía hablar de él. Aún había mañanas que esperaba verle a mi lado.

– ¿No has pensado buscar un padre para los pequeños? ¿Alguien que te de el cariño que mi hijo te daba? Sé que tú sola te bastas, somos mujeres independientes, pero siempre es agradable dormir por las noches abrazada a una persona a la que amar.

– No puede ser suplantado, es imposible.

– No digo eso Suzette – cada vez que sonreía veía la hermosa mujer que debió ser – eres muy joven para estar tan sola.

– La tengo a usted.

– Yo tengo una edad y aunque adoro tu compañía bien sabes que pronto no estaré.

– Ya veremos. No sabemos lo que la vida nos depara, ¿cierto? – ahora fue ella la que suspiró. Cuando entramos en la casa oímos que llamaban a la gran puerta delantera.

– Ese debe ser mi abogado. Que pase a mi despacho – me dio unos toquecitos en la mano y se marchó escaleras arriba.

– ¡Marie, Berlioz, Toulouse! Venid conmigo, es hora de practicar vuestro arte – me llevé a mis hijos a la sala de música, en la que entraron sin rechistar pero como siempre haciéndose rabiar los unos a los otros.

– ¡Sois unos maleducados! ¡Los caballeros les aguantan la puerta a las damas como yo! – Dijo Marie, mi hija pequeña. Tenía mi mismo pelo rubio y rizado pero mucho más largo y mis mismos ojos azules. De mis hijos era la que más se me parecía y sin embargo sus modales eran mucho más refinados que los míos al haberse criado junto a su abuela Adelaide.

– ¡Pero si tú no eres una dama! ¡Solo eres nuestra hermana! – le dijo Berlioz, arrugando la nariz al reírse tal y como hacía su padre. Tenía su mismo pelo negro y sus ojos oscuros, además de su carácter tranquilo. Me enternecía cada vez que le miraba.

– Deja de fingir ser remilgada, ¡eres la que juega más sucio siempre! – le contestó Toulouse, que a pesar de ser el mellizo de Berlioz era físicamente lo opuesto. Tenía una espesa y siempre alborotada cabellera pelirroja y los ojos iguales que los de su hermana pequeña. Era el más incontrolable de los tres, tenía una personalidad fuerte, pero no era un mal niño.

– Ya, ya, dejad de pelear. Vosotros dos al piano – les dije a Marie y a Berlioz – y tú continúa tu pintura, te está quedando preciosa – Los observé en silencio un buen rato. Me encantaba pasar tiempo con ellos, adoraba su compañía. Eran mi felicidad, mi mundo, lo eran todo para mí.

___________________________________________________________________

                En el piso de arriba, Félice y Rémy la Roche, cuñados de Suzette, escuchaban a escondidas lo que su madre hablaba con su abogado. La avaricia transformó sus rostros al escuchar que hablaban del testamento. Ambos se miraron con ese brillo en los ojos que solo les provocaba el dinero. Vieron a su hermano pequeño, Noël, acercarse a ellos con una sonrisa inocente. Silenciosamente y con aspavientos lo echaron al piso de abajo.

– Sabes lo muchísimo que aprecio a Suzette y a los niños, me dan la vida – le dijo Adelaide a su abogado.

– ¿Vas a repartir tus riquezas con ellos y tus hijos?

– En cierta manera, sí. Quiero que la mitad de mi herencia vaya a nombre de Suzette y el resto a repartir entre mis hijos.

– Es decir, cincuenta por ciento para ella y tres cuartos de la otra mitad para los demás, ¿Correcto?

– Correcto.

               Antes de que Rémy cometiese una imprudencia, Félice se lo llevó de la mano a otra habitación, cerrando tras ella y aguantando el impulso de bajar las escaleras y echar a esa convenida que tenía por cuñada.

– ¡Un cuarto! – exclamó Rémy casi a voz en grito.

– Shhh, silencio. Piensa con la cabeza, al menos esta vez.

– No es una división justa en absoluto, ¡En absoluto!

– No, no lo es. Por eso tenemos que idear la manera de quedarnos la parte de Suzette.

– ¿Y cómo planeas hacer eso? El testamento lo está firmando ahora mismo y ese tipejo se lleva una copia – Félice sonrió. Su hermano pecaba de impulsivo mientras ella mantenía, normalmente, la mente fría.

– Adelantando la excursión campestre, ¿Cómo si no?

___________________________________________________________________

                El único de mis cuñados que me apreciaba era Noël. Siempre tenía una sonrisa para mí aunque en esos momentos se mostraba con una expresión extrañada. Los niños dejaron de tocar para arrastrarle hasta el piano ya que el chico era un virtuoso y le encantaba estar con ellos. Canté sus melodías mientras le acercaba a mi hijo Toulouse las pinturas que no tenía a mano. Una vez acabaron de tocar, me acerqué a Noël.

– ¿Qué te ocurre? – le pregunté al verle desviar la mirada hacia la puerta de nuevo.

– No sé, mis hermanos están actuando de manera extraña.

– ¿Y cuándo no? – me miró con esa sonrisa tan idéntica a la de mi difunto marido.

– Es solo… creo que estaban espiando a mi madre. No me gusta.

– Mientras no le hagan daño a nadie déjalos estar.

                No podía decirle que no me fiaba en absoluto de sus hermanos, no podía decirle que no me agradaba la idea de que espiasen a Adelaide cuando trataba asuntos serios. Yo no era nadie para inmiscuirme en asuntos familiares pero tenia mi opinión muy segura. Y no me gustaban ni un pelo ninguno de los dos. Por lo que, cuando tras el baño de los pequeños vi a mi cuñada tan aduladora y feliz de llamarnos a cenar, no pude más que sospechar. Y sin embargo me limité a sonreír y a sentarme a la mesa sin hacer más preguntas. Jamás le haría pasar a Adelaide un mal rato, ese era el motivo de nunca decir lo que pensaba de los que me habían tocado como familia. Pero cual fue mi sorpresa cuando no la vi en la mesa.

– ¿Y vuestra madre? – pregunté mientras Ninon, nuestra criada, servía la cena.

– Está ocupada, vendrá en unos minutos – contestó Félice – oh, Toulouse, por favor, ¿qué maneras de comer son esas?

– ¡Soy un salvaje! – cogía el tenedor con el puño y se lo llevaba a la boca masticando con la boca abierta. Intenté no reír.

– Por favor, Toulouse, hazle caso a tu tía – se rió tontamente y siguió comiendo bien.

                Lo cierto era que la comida estaba deliciosa. Y sin embargo… comencé a sentirme de manera extraña. No le di más importancia, achacándoselo al cansancio de lidiar todo el día con los pequeños. Pero entonces vi que Marie dejó de comer haciendo algo que jamás hacía en público: bostezar sin taparse la boca.

– ¿No te gusta, Suzette? Has comido muy poco – entonces lo comprendí todo. El plato de Félice estaba lleno. Ni si quiera lo había tocado.

– ¿Qué nos has hecho? – logré susurrar antes de que todo se volviese negro.

______________________________________________________________________

                El aire traía vientos de lluvia en una noche sin estrellas. Antes de sacarlos de la casa les puso sus abrigos, no era tan cruel de dejarlos solo con sus finas ropas a la intemperie. Rémy cargó primero con los niños y después con su cuñada hasta el coche que él mismo iba a conducir. Se aseguró de no ser visto por nadie y de ir bien oculto tras un sombrero y una gabardina en el trayecto hasta la campiña. Hacía frío. Comprobaba constantemente que fuesen dormidos, uno apoyado en el hombro del otro, y vio con horror que a pocos metros de su destino el pequeño Toulouse se agitaba con los ojos medio abiertos. Intentó no prestarle atención y al mirar de nuevo, se lo encontró dormido. Su hermano, de estar vivo, se horrorizaría al ver lo que hacían con su familia. Con su querida mujer. Alejó los pensamientos con un fuerte meneo de cabeza y aparcó junto a una vieja granja abandonada. Con cuidado, dejó a la familia dentro del granero, sobre un buen montón de paja reseca. Al menos estarían resguardados del frío y de las posibles lluvias, tampoco se consideraban un par de desalmados. ¿Avariciosos? Sí, por supuesto. Pero estaban convencidos de que lo que hacían era lo justo y correcto. Era su dinero por derecho y esa don nadie no era digna de quitárselo. Sin embargo, justo antes de marcharse, sintió un pellizco de remordimientos al verlos allí tumbados. Rémy tragó saliva, le pidió perdón a su señor alzando los ojos al cielo, y se marchó sin mirar atrás.

______________________________________________________________________

                El ruido de un trueno sonó distante. Sentía frío, me dolía la cabeza y alguien zarandeaba mi brazo. Mi hija estaba llorando, mi hijo se quejaba. Abrí los ojos en un lugar oscuro, húmedo y completamente desconocido. Mi alrededor fue iluminado durante segundos con los rayos de una tormenta que se aproximaba. Estaba en un granero o algo similar, una construcción de madera que crujía con el viento y por la que se colaba agua.

– ¿Mamá dónde estamos? – Mi hija me agarraba del brazo, comprobé que no tuviese heridas en un toqueteo un tanto frenético – estos no son los jardines de la abuela.

– No cariño, no lo son – no podía decir cuál de las dos estaba más asustada.

– Tengo frío, se me ha mojado la ropa – Berlioz se limpiaba las lágrimas sollozando de manera lastimera aunque parecía estar bien.

– ¿Y vuestro hermano? ¿Dónde está Toulouse?

– No lo sé – Marie se puso en pie y ayudó a que Berlioz hiciese lo mismo. Comenzaron a llamarle y me uní a ellos, intentando sonar por encima de los truenos. Vi que mi hija se giraba y que sonreía – está aquí mamá, está dormido.

– ¿Por qué no contestas? – le riñó Berlioz. Mi hijo nos miraba adormilado con el pelo lleno de paja.

– ¿A qué vienen esos gritos? Escandalosos…

– ¿Estás bien? – se refregó los ojos sin saber muy bien qué estaba pasando hasta que miró a su alrededor.

– ¿Qué es esto mami?

– No lo sé, tendremos que esperar a que amanezca para estar seguros.

– He tenido un sueño rarísimo – dijo mirando a sus hermanos – soñé que el tío Remy nos traía aquí en el coche, pero eso no tiene sentido…

– Claro que no – me apresuré a decir, sabiendo que ese ‘ _sueño_ ’ bien podría ser verdad – venid, poneos todos juntos, así entraremos en calor. Intentad dormir hasta mañana. Mamá estará vigilando.

                Y cumplí mi promesa. Pasé la noche en vela, sin más abrigo que el calor de mis hijos y mis finas ropas de paseo. Poco después del amanecer me levanté con cuidado del montón de paja que hacía las veces de cama y sacudiéndome un poco me dispuse a explorar el exterior del granero. Me deshice el recogido y me sacudí las ramas del pelo, entrecerrando los ojos ante la brillante luz de una mañana al fin sin nubes. Todo lo que pude ver fue campo y, al parecer, un lugar abandonado. No quería alejarme mucho de mis hijos, tampoco quería despertarlos ya que les costó conciliar el sueño, pero tenía que saber dónde estábamos. La voz de un hombre, más cercana de lo que quisiera, me sobresaltó. Cantaba en un idioma extraño. Claramente no era francés. Cuando quise esconderme ya era tarde, acababa de cruzar la esquina del granero y dejó de cantar gradualmente tan pronto puso sus ojos en mí. Llevaba una gorra de lana de un color marrón gastado y el resto de sus ropas finas y remendadas se encontraban en el mismo estado polvoriento. Bajo la gorra se escapan varios mechones largos y tan pelirrojos como los de mi hijo. Levantó la comisura derecha de sus labios en una sonrisa que delató lo sinvergüenza de sus pensamientos, así como lo hicieron sus ojos entrecerrados, analizándome de arriba abajo.

– ¡Una señora de su clase sola por estos parajes! – Al ver que me alejaba en proporción a su cercanía dejó de avanzar – ¿Cómo has llegado a parar aquí, linda?

– Suzette La Roche – dije extendiendo mi mano. Se apresuró a besármela sutilmente, rodeando mis dedos con los suyos – ¿Con quién tengo el placer de hablar?

– Ah, sí, que maleducado, Thomas O’Malley, para servirle – me guiñó el ojo con una amplia sonrisa. Retuve la que casi se me escapaba, no podía darle pie a ese golfo que, por cierto, no me soltaba la mano.

– Verá usted, si no fuera mucho importunar le rogaría me indicase el camino a París.

– Claro que te lo puedo indicar, te llevo a donde quieras, cariño, soy un hombre de mundo – soltó una bolsa más harapienta aún que sus ropas de tela en el suelo solo para tocarme el hombro – pero ¡París! Eso queda lejos, tienes un buen viaje por delante. No te apures, te puedo hacer de guía, preciosa – se inclinó un poco sobre mí, clavando su intensa mirada color esmeralda en la mía – y tan preciosa. Tus ojos son como dos zafiros que convierten la mañana en radiante belleza.

– Es usted todo un poeta, ¿acaba de citar a Shakespeare? – dije, a sabiendas de que se lo acababa de inventar sobre la marcha.

– No, no, no – dijo riéndose suavemente – es O’Malley puro, tu belleza me ha inspirado, y puedo seguir.

– No es necesario – dije ya sin poder esconder mis sonrisas, era todo un adulador – en realidad estoy en graves problemas.

– ¡Eso no puede ser! ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?

– Ya le dije, tengo que volver con urgencia a París. Y si no es inconveniente…

– ¿Inconveniente? Será un placer – me acarició la mejilla con sus dedos sin apartar sus ojos de los míos – haré que el camino sea como un sueño para los dos…

– ¡Eso será maravilloso! – la expresión de Thomas cambió por completo al escuchar a mi hija Marie, que le miraba con admiración. Me volví y les hice gestos con las manos a mis otros dos hijos.

– Estos son mis niños, espero que entienda ahora mi urgencia por regresar.

– ¡Lindísimos! – dijo con una sonrisa tensa.

– ¿Vamos a hacer un viaje de ensueño? – pregunto Berlioz.

– Eso parece – le dije a mi hijo mirando a Thomas con una sonrisa.

– ¿Y mis ojos también son como zafiros? – preguntó Marie.

– ¿Yo he dicho eso? – estaba visiblemente incómodo, incluso cogió su bolsa y dio un paso atrás.

– Completamente improvisado, señor – le recordé.

– Bueno, es que en realidad yo a lo que me referí—

– No hay manera poética de salvarse de esta, ¿cierto? – Le dije no sin cierta amargura – probablemente el viaje estaba ideado para solo dos personas, pero no se preocupe, encontraremos el camino. Muchas gracias señor O’Malley. Vamos niños…

– ¡Cuando crezca voy a ser un hombre de mundo como tú! – le dijo Toulouse – ¡Y además un salvaje!

– ¡Pero si tenemos aquí a un pequeño golfo! – Le dijo él revolviéndole el pelo – apuesto a que nadie te alza la voz en tu barrio.

– ¡Claro que no!

– Vamos Toulouse – dije ofreciéndole la mano a mi hijo.

– ¡Hasta luego campeón! – miré una última vez a ese hombre. Resultó una pena que fuese un canalla, era una persona interesante. No llevábamos andando ni cinco pasos que escuché un chasquido de lengua a mi espalda.

– ¡Esperad! – Se acercó a nosotros a paso ligero, con una sonrisa de nuevo – si te dije que iba acompañarte, lo haré. Solo venid hasta este camino y esperad aquí escondidos un segundo, pequeños – me puso la mano en el hombro y susurró en mi oído – cuando te haga un gesto con las manos, te subes al camión de reparto. No dudes, no intervengas, solo hazlo.

Fui a replicarle pero se alejó de mí rápidamente. Miró al cielo y esperó tras un árbol en el lado opuesto. Mis hijos empezaron a estar inquietos cuando tras diez minutos no había cambios y yo empezaba a sentirme un poco mareada al no haber comido ni bebido nada. Entonces escuché un motor acercarse, me asomé sobre los arbustos y vi a Thomas mirando hacia el sonido. Cuando estaba casi a nuestra altura, anduvo tranquilamente por medio de la carretera. Mi primer impulso fue gritarle para que se apartase de la trayectoria del vehículo, pero le hice caso y no intervine. El coche dio un frenazo tremendo y Thomas fingió sobresaltarse. El conductor se bajó lanzando improperios ante los que Toulouse se rió tras su mano. Thomas se empezó a disculpar, tranquilizando a ese que casi le lleva por delante. Le puso una mano en el hombro, girando a ese señor completamente de espaldas a nosotros y me hizo dos gestos con los dedos para que me moviese hacia la parte de atrás del vehículo.

– En silencio niños, o se enfadará ese señor – asintieron un poco asustados y corrimos hacia la parte de carga del vehículo.

– Casi me matas del susto – le decía el conductor a Thomas, ya riéndose – ten cuidado la próxima vez.

– Intentaré caminar por el margen, ya sabe, uno va pensando en sus cosas y… – los niños se subieron solos pero tuve que aupar a Marie. Miré a Thomas y asentí, entrando yo también – en fin, lo siento una vez más, tenga buen viaje.

Sentí como el coche arrancaba y al pasar a Thomas le saludamos con la mano. Marie se puso de pie y al saltar el vehículo en un hoyo del camino vi, con el corazón en un puño, como mi hija caía fuera de este. Antes de que pudiese bajarme para recogerla, Thomas la tenía en sus brazos, corriendo hacia el coche y subiéndose a la parte de atrás de un salto. El motor era tan ruidoso que por suerte el llanto de mi hija no se escuchaba. La tomé en mis brazos y besé su pelo sacudiendo el polvo de una herida que se había hecho en la rodilla al caer.

– Ya pequeña, ya. Estás con mamá.

– Creí que me moría – dijo ella secándose las lágrimas.

– Marie, ¿por qué te caes? ¡Torpe! – le dijo Berlioz, a lo que mi hija le sacó la lengua.

– Marie, esos modales. Y no hagas rabiar a tu hermana, no seas malo – les dije – Muchísimas gracias señor O’Malley.

– No ha sido nada – suspiró.

– ¡Eres un caballero como los de los libros que nos lee mamá! – le dijo Toulouse a Thomas.

– ¡Oh, sí! ¡Y también mato dragones! – la cara de mi hijo era de admiración pura.

_____________________________________________________________________

                En la mansión, Adelaide era un mar de lágrimas. Ya le había dicho a la policía todo lo que sabía y el no poder hacer nada más que esperar la estaba matando. Se sentía aterrada por lo que le hubiera podido pasar a sus pobres nietos y a su yerna. No tenía energías para nada, los niños y Suzette eran su alegría, su compañía. A más que la policía sugirió que se podrían haber ido por voluntad propia, más lo negaba ella. Sencillamente tenía la certeza de que era algo imposible. Sentimiento que compartía con su hijo Noël, aunque a este ni se le pasó por la cabeza preocupar más a su madre. En su lugar, bajó a la cocina cuando estuvo seguro de no ser visto y en el camino, vio a su hermana mayor sonriendo ampliamente con su hermano. Él se mostraba de brazos cruzados, pero tras unas palabras de Félice, sonrió levemente. Antes de que se percatasen de su presencia bajó las escaleras, sin escuchar el ya acostumbrado tarareo de Ninon. La encontró sentada frente a la mesa llena de harina, bebiendo té con apatía.

– Tu actitud es que la que se podría esperar de todos en esta casa tras las noticias con las que hemos despertado – la sobresaltó sin querer. Al verle en la puerta se levantó y se acercó a él, abrazándole por la cintura.

– No se han ido ¿Verdad?

– Lo dudo, y además sospecho quién puede andar detrás – dijo él acariciándole el pelo.

– Los niños son tan pequeños… ¿Qué han hecho con ellos? ¿Y Suzette? Con lo buena que es… – la cocinera estaba al borde de las lágrimas. Noël besó su redonda mejilla con suavidad.

– Van a estar bien, Suzette no es ninguna tonta. Verás cómo consiguen volver a casa antes de lo que esperamos.

– ¿No podrías ir a buscarlos por tu cuenta? Iría yo pero no sé conducir y no puedo irme porque sí.

– Está bien, iré a buscarlos si con eso te tranquilizo, aunque no te prometo nada…

                Salió dispuesto a emprender la búsqueda pero al escuchar las voces airadas de sus hermanos se paró a mitad de pasillo. Se acercó a la puerta un poco más, tan silencioso como un ratón.

– ¿Cómo puedes ser tan rematadamente imbécil? – preguntó desesperada.

– Lo siento, no me he dado cuenta. Volveré esta noche y recuperaré mi reloj, no sé cuándo se me ha caído…

– ¿Y estás seguro que no te lo has dejado en casa?

– Seguro, lo llevaba encima para comprobar que fuese lo suficientemente tarde para no ser visto.

– ¿No te lo habrá cogido uno de los mocosos fingiendo dormir?

– No. Estaban dormidos del todo.

                Espantado, se alejó de la habitación escaleras abajo. No podía compartir ese conocimiento con nadie, siendo como eran podría ser peligroso. Y no quería acusarles sin pruebas suficientes, lo último que necesitaba era a esos dos por enemigos. Por ello decidió guardar silencio, guardar el secreto y seguir a su hermano a donde fuese que había perdido el reloj. Quizás también encontraba allí a Suzette y los niños, y así esperaba que fuese…

______________________________________________________________________

– ¡Bueno! ¿Quién tiene hambre? – Thomas miraba a mis hijos de brazos cruzados. Los tres levantaron la mano.

– ¿Pero qué comemos? – preguntó Berlioz

– ¿Tienes algo? – Marie intentó levantarse y la senté de nuevo a mi lado.

– Claro, debajo de esta tela. Pero antes tenemos que hacer una invocación mágica. ¿Preparados? – Asintieron con la inocencia brillándole en los ojos, dispuestos a imitar todos sus pasos – Vamos con el verso de la antigua magia celta: Mueve la nariz, se rasca el mentón, se cierran los ojos, se cruza el corazón y, ¡listo! La comida está servida – Destapó un gran recipiente metálico lleno de leche dispuesta a ser repartida. No pude hacer nada por que permaneciesen sentados, estaban muertos de hambre y corrieron hacia donde Thomas se reía a carcajadas – ¡Esperad, esperad! No metáis esas manos sucias, un segundo.

– Pero Monsieur, esta leche no es nuestra – el coche no parecía parar, pero no quería acabar en la cárcel por ladrona.

– ¿Cómo que no? – Dijo sacando tres platos de latón de su bolsa para los niños – La hemos invocado.

– Ya, con magia celta. ¿De dónde eres?

– De muy lejos de aquí – les llenó los platos a los niños a rebosar de leche y se los fue dando. A pesar de estar donde estábamos, Marie seguía comportándose como una señorita – Una isla al norte, pero créeme que no se me pierde nada por allí más que hambre, opresión y miseria.

\- Ya veo que vive un poco… como quiere – me clavó sus ojos verdes al tiempo que asentía.

– Y yo veo que no lo aprueba ni una pizca. ¿Demasiado libre, quizás?

– No tengo muy clara la diferencia que supone para usted ser libre de ignorar completamente las leyes.

– Bueno, bueno – se echó hacia atrás sonriendo, colocándose bien la gorra – Hago más bien que mal, ¿no cree?

                Le miré en silencio, sopesando sus palabras. Independientemente de lo moral de sus actos, para mí en esos momentos me era necesario. Mis hijos estaban comiendo algo gracias a él y para ser honesta conmigo misma, no me importaba quién pudiese ser el dueño de esa leche. Suspiró levemente mientras nos observábamos, hasta que un rugido salido de las mismas entrañas del infierno me subió los colores.

– Veo que debe estar un poco hambrienta, preciosa – aguantaba la risa pidiéndole el plato a Marie, que había acabado.

– Suzette – le corregí – llámeme por mi nombre si no le importa.

– Claro que no me importa, deja de llamarme de usted entonces.

– ¿No come Monsieur O’Malley? – preguntó Marie.

– Voy bien de momento, no me hace falta mucha comida para funcionar y la leche no siempre me sienta bien. Pero gracias por preocuparte – los encantos de ese tipo eran 100% efectivos con Marie, que no hacía más que mirarle de manera coqueta.

                Justo en el momento en el que acabé de beber escuchamos una exclamación desde la cabina del conductor y sentimos que el inmenso frenazo nos echaba hacia las botellas de leche. Thomas se apresuró a bajarme y a bajar a mis hijos antes de que ese hombre nos alcanzase, cogiendo a Marie en brazos y corriendo hacia unos árboles que quedaban en la cima de una colina. Nos metimos en una casa de madera con aspecto abandonado, con el corazón en un puño y sofocados. Mi niña se aferraba a él, mis hijos se pegaban a mi falda y yo casi me escondía tras Thomas. En la distancia nos llegaba su voz furiosa, maldiciendo al darse cuenta que fue engañado por el pillo que tenía a mi lado.

– No os asustéis, no pasa nada. Es un hombre al que no le gusta la magia.

– Su manera de reaccionar ha sido horrible – le dije a Thomas. Me rodeó la espalda con el brazo que tenía libre.

– Hay mucha gente así, no soportan a los que pasan necesidad – el estruendo del motor de su vehículo tomó el lugar de sus improperios. Toulouse se separó de mí, con sus puñitos apretados.

– ¡Vuelve si te atreves! – gritó en su dirección pretendiendo ser amenazante. Sentí que Thomas contenía las carcajadas.

– Si no fuese porque sé que es imposible – susurró en mi oído, haciéndome cosquillas con su aliento – diría que es mío.

– Sí, ya veo que el parecido es excesivamente asombroso – mi hijo seguía gritando desafiante ahora que apenas escuchábamos el motor.

– ¡Eh, calma fiera! – Toulouse se volvió a mirarle agitado – ese tipo es dinamita. No quieres enfrentarte a él.

– ¡Pero nos ha insultado! ¡Nadie insulta a mamá! – le puse una mano en el pelo, atrayéndole hacia mí, sintiéndome cansada como nunca.

– No vamos a poder descansar hasta que no lleguemos a casa…

– No pienses eso, aun nos queda bastante camino que recorrer y cuanto antes nos pongamos a ello, antes llegamos.

                Por suerte, mis hijos lo convertían todo en un juego. Al seguir con nuestro largo camino nos encontramos con una via de tren que hacía las veces de puente. Los niños no tardaron en colocarse en las vías, jugando a ser un tren, sonidos incluidos. Les rogué que tuviesen cuidado y al ver mi intranquilidad, Thomas me dedicó un apretoncito cariñoso en el brazo, gesticulando con la cabeza para darme a entender que no pasaba nada. Era muy incómodo andar con tacones sobre esa superficie, tenía que cambiar la mirada de los niños a las maderas de las vías para que no se me colase el tacón entre tabla y tabla. Llevábamos más de la mitad del recorrido cuando sentí una vibración y justo después de que Berlioz imitase el silbato del tren, el de verdad nos hizo dar un respingo. Thomas salió corriendo tras los niños que nos miraban aterrados y los ayudamos a toda prisa a bajar por las tablas del puente hasta una inferior en la que apoyarnos. Fue todo demasiado rápido y confuso; bajamos a los niños, después nosotros, y nos abrazamos aguantando el temblor del puente al pasarnos el tren por encima. El sonido era ensordecedor, abrazaba a mis hijos con fuerza pero sentía que me faltaban manos. No los solté hasta unos segundos después de que los temblores pasasen, y no los habría soltado de no haber escuchado, muy por debajo de dónde nos encontrábamos, la voz aterrada de mi hija llamándome.

– ¡¡Marie!! – casi me tiro al agua desde donde estaba al verla luchar por no ahogarse. No sabía nadar.

– ¡No tragues agua Marie, ya voy! – Thomas me dio su arrugada bolsa, su sombrero y se tiró al río sin pensárselo dos veces.

                No les quitaba el ojo de encima mientras ayudaba a mis hijos a subir de nuevo para bajar por el otro lado del río. Thomas la había alcanzado pero la corriente los arrastraba. Me acerqué a un saliente de roca, tumbándome en él y dejando la mitad de mi cuerpo sobresalir del borde con los brazos estirados. Thomas cogió a la niña por las piernas, subiéndola mientras él se hundía y yo la agarraba por los brazos, apretándola con fuerza a mi pecho.

– ¡¡Thomas, ten cuidado!!

– ¡No te preocupes, te veo río abajo!

                Les di a mis hijos las pertenencias de Thomas tras comprobar que mi hija no tenía daño alguno. Cargándola en brazos, me apresuré a ir en la misma dirección que le llevaba el agua. Caminamos varios minutos sin rastro de Thomas, por lo que empecé a asustarme. Los niños le llamaban, yo le llamaba. Segundos de angustia después – que se me hicieron eternos – escuché unas risas animadas justo tras la curva que teníamos delante.

– La próxima vez no se tire si no sabe nadar, Monsieur – era la voz de una señora.

– No sea tan intrépido, pida ayuda – dijo otra voz muy parecida. También percibí un raro acento.

– Ya he tenido ayuda suficiente, gracias – al escuchar la voz sofocada de Thomas, caminé más rápido. Dos señoras de gran tamaño, en traje de baño, le quitaban las ramitas del pelo con disgusto. Aunque el rostro más contrariado era probablemente el de él. Tuve que aguantar la risa tanto por la escena, como de alivio. Se despidieron de él y se marcharon con una toalla sobre los hombros y un contoneo.

– Thomas – al escuchar mi voz, alzó la vista con una sonrisa cansada.

– Hola preciosa, te dije que iba a estar bien – le ofrecí la mano para que se levantase pero me la negó, tumbándose en el césped a respirar.

– ¿Puedo ayudarle en algo? – preguntó Toulouse echándole aire con la mano.

– No, gracias – le revolvió el pelo.

– ¡Disculpen! – Llamé a  las desconocidas, que se giraron sonriéndome – muchas gracias por su ayuda.

– Ah, no se preocupe. Deje que nos presentemos. Mi nombre es Amelia y ella es Abigail.

– Somos inglesas – dijo Abigail llena de orgullo. Escuché a Thomas murmurar “ _inglesas tenían que ser…”_  – Y gemelas.

– Sí, somos hermanas – comenzaron a reírse de manera pomposa, una risa que no sabía bien si se me contagiaba o si me parecía tan extraña que me hacía reír.

– Estamos viajando por Francia a pie.

– Y a veces nadando, como hoy.

– En el agua – de nuevo esas risas. Miré hacia atrás para encontrarme con Thomas poniendo los ojos en blanco.

– Ven a conocer a las hermanas – me acerqué a él, que al fin se sentaba en el césped.

– Más bien a ver si puedes hacer que desaparezcan – chasqueé la lengua con reprobación.

– No seas así, te han ayudado – se quitó la camiseta y la escurrió hacia un lado. Estaba quizás algo delgado, aunque al ser un hombre grande no se le notaba demasiado. Apenas tenía pelo en el pecho, pero sí infinidad de pecas en la piel.

– Bueno, bueno,  _¿How you doing, you fine t’ings?_  – mientras las hermanas se reían avergonzadas y de manera escandalosa, finalmente reconocí que el idioma que hablaba era inglés, aunque con un acento que no lograba identificar.

– ¡Oh, irlandés! – Otra duda aclarada – Pero monsieur no hable en inglés, la señora no nos entiende.

– Y no somos cosas, somos mujeres – dijo Amelia.

– Nooo… – Thomas fingió sorpresa – ¡Pensé que apenas pasaban la adolescencia! – volvieron a reírse más sonrojadas aún.

– Su esposo es muy amable y adulador – fui a hablar, pero él se me adelantó mientras sacudía su camisa.

– Verán señoritas, no soy exactamente su esposo… – la sonrisa se les congeló en la cara. Se miraron entre ellas con cierto disgusto.

– Señor, o lo es, o no lo es…

– Pues no lo soy – se vistió de nuevo y las hermanas se miraron espantadas.

– Menudo canalla – murmuraron – seguro que es un abusador.

– Y mira sus ojos, casi juntos.

– Ojos juntos, mirada incierta.

– Definitivamente es un seductor a la caza de mujeres inocentes – para corroborar sus desagradables palabras, mi hija le miro suspirando.

– Señoras, déjenme explicarles. Thomas es un buen amigo que nos está acompañ—

– No les expliques nada – dijo disgustado y con motivo – hasta luego, señoritas, nos dirigimos a París.

– ¡Ah, nosotras también! – Thomas me pidió ayuda con la mirada. Me encogí de hombros, al fin y al cabo, le habían ayudado a salir del agua – si nos dejan un segundo para cambiarnos iremos todos juntos.

– Vamos a encontrarnos con nuestro tío Waldo en “Le Petit Café”

– Vaya, es un restaurante muy famoso – dije dándoles algo de conversación.

               No tuve que esforzarme mucho, adoraban charlar y sobretodo de ellas mismas. Estuvimos andando hasta la noche que llegamos a ciudad, y no callaron ni un instante. Eran incombustibles esas dos y veía la irritación de Thomas a cada minuto que pasaba. Le rogaba con la mirada que fuese amable a lo que él me susurraba “ _que conste que lo hago por ti”_. Nos compraron en un puesto ambulante unos crêpes salados para cenar, cosa que les agradecí montones de veces. En un momento determinado, comenzaron a hablar de su país con mis niños que hacían preguntas sin parar. Thomas se apartó un poco del grupo, por lo que anduve a su ritmo.

– ¿Por qué las detestas tanto? Son prejuiciosas pero… en fin.

– Escucharlas hablar de todo lo que tienen, todo lo que poseen... me pone enfermo – su mirada había cambiado, ya no era simplemente molestia, era algo más. Algo personal.

– No sé en qué lugar me deja a mí ese odio hacia la gente con recursos.

– No es eso Sue – alcé las cejas al escucharle llamarme así. Nunca nadie lo había hecho – no tengo nada contra los ricos. Son los ingleses egoístas y tiranos lo que no soporto.

– Creo que esto se escapa a mi comprensión. ¿Es algo cultural?

– Es más cuestión de principios. No soporto la idea de que estén aquí por vacaciones mientras yo he tenido que abandonar mi hogar por necesidad. Es desesperante escucharlas hablar. Y a Dios gracias que no tengo que escuchar ese inglés pijo que tienen, entonces es cuando juro que me iría por libre.

– Gracias por acompañarnos – al tocar su brazo desvió su mirada de las gemelas a mis ojos. Me sorprendí al sentirme agitada.

– Al menos estar a tu lado sí que es un placer – su sonrisa pícara volvió a sacar la mía a la fuerza – ya sé dónde vamos a pasar la noche, no queda muy lejos y estas dos pueden seguir buscando a su tío todo lo que quieran.

                Pero fue justo a dos calles de allí que llegamos a la cafetería. No había ni un alma a la vista a esas horas, de hecho, el local estaba cerrando. Justo cuando Thomas empezaba a proponer separarnos, un escándalo se produjo en el café. Mi hija corrió a darme la mano y mis niños se acercaron cuando echaron a un señor regordete de cara colorada de allí a empujones.

– ¡Es el tío Waldo! – a su mención, el señor se giró a mirarnos.

– ¡Amelia! ¡Abigail! Mis queridas sabrosas… digo, sobrinas – hipaba a cada instante y apenas se mantenía erguido. Me llevé una mano a la boca, ocultando mi sonrisa.

– ¡Has estado bebiendo! – dijo Amelia

– ¿Y qué le ha pasado a tu elegante chaqueta? – preguntó Abigail.

– No saben cómo han tratado a su tío. Me han echado a patadas cuando yo solo estaba cenando tranquilamente un ganso al horno relleno de castañas y bañado con vinos del Rin.

– Ya, totalmente injusto – me susurró Thomas, haciéndome reír más aún.

– Más yo prefiero, como viejo marino, en vez de Rin, ron – estallaron en carcajadas tanto él como sus sobrinas. Mis hijos le miraban sin entender nada y yo al fin no pude evitar reírme con ellos.

– Por favor, tío, vamos a llevarte a la cama.

– ¿¡A la cama?! – le mandaron a callar mirando alrededor, las luces de las casas estaban apagadas y el silencio era absoluto a excepción de ese señor – no me _shhh_ manden a callar, como sigan así van a despertar, ¡a toooooodo el vecindario!

– No podemos seguir así, vámonos ya – dijeron entre risas, apoyando los brazos de su tío cada una en sus hombros y sosteniéndole a duras penas.

– ¡Eso, cada oveja con su pareja! ¡¡QUE VIVAN LAS MUJERES!! – casi tira a sus sobrinas al suelo al tropezarse con sus propios pies, pero no dejaban de reír alegremente.

– ¿Sabes qué? – Thomas se reía tontamente observando cómo se marchaban – me cae bien ese Waldo.

– Al menos borracho es alguien simpático – nos miramos y volvimos a reírnos, poniéndonos en marcha de nuevo. Hacía un poco de fresco y me crucé de brazos. Thomas, siempre atento a mí, me pasó un brazo por los hombros. No le miré, pero me acerqué un poco más al calor de su cuerpo.

______________________________________________________________________

                Con la oreja pegada a la puerta de su habitación,  Noël esperaba a que todo el mundo se fuese a “dormir”. Tras el sonido de la última puerta cerrándose, abrió la suya, caminando de puntillas hacia el exterior de la casa. Se apresuró a entrar en la parte trasera del coche, tapándose a sí mismo con las mantas usadas para ocultar las ruedas de repuesto. El polvo se le metía por la nariz y la humedad le calaba los huesos. Usó su aliento para calentarse las manos y sus músculos se tensaron al escuchar como la paja de los caballos crujía bajo unas pisadas fuertes y seguras. El coche se balanceó hacia la izquierda cuando su hermano Rèmy se subió, suspirando. Tras tanto silencio, el estruendo del motor era insoportable pero sus oídos se acostumbraron con rapidez. Se sentía tremendamente nervioso, algo asustado pero expectante. Miró el reloj, con intención de calcular la distancia a la que iban a dirigirse con respecto al tiempo viajado. Y este duró más de lo que esperaba, por lo que se preocupó al estar tan lejos cuando finalmente frenó. Tan pronto sintió que el automóvil se liberaba del peso de Rèmy, asomó la cabeza de la manta polvorienta, mirando a través de la ventana y tosiendo suavemente. Le vio acercarse despacio a un granero rojo, grande. No supo ubicar la zona en la que se encontraban pero procuró que la imagen le quedase grabada en la memoria. Entró y tardó en dar señales de vida. Mientras tanto, Noël escuchaba atentamente por si oía la voz de Suzette o sus sobrinos, pero además del viento a través de los árboles todo era silencio. Al ver a su hermano volver se ocultó, temiendo haber sido visto. Pero al entrar de nuevo simplemente arrancó, suspirando una vez más. Si se sentía mal o culpable por lo que había hecho, se alegraba. Y si se sentía miserable, se lo merecía. Tuvo que apretar los dientes para no cometer una imprudencia y enfrentarse a él allí mismo. Como siempre, guardaría silencio, y todas las evidencias que estaba recolectando las guardaría para usarlas en el momento oportuno.  De lo que estaba seguro era de que la verdad iba a terminar descubriéndose tarde o temprano y tanto él como su hermana, pagarían por su avaricia.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas les lleva a su lugar seguro para pasar la noche, asegurándole a Suzette que al día siguiente, llegarán a su hogar.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

Marie se había quedado dormida en los brazos de Thomas y mis niños se aferraban a mis manos, uno por cada lado, andando muy despacio por las calles vacías y húmedas. Los edificios parecían inhabitados y algunos, de hecho, lo estaban tras las ventanas tapiadas. El único sonido destacable era el de los pasos arrastrados de mis hijos. No podían seguir, lo veía en sus rostros agotados.

– No creo que lleguemos esta noche a casa, Thomas.

– Me duelen los pies, mamá – se quejó Berlioz con voz lastimera.

– Sí, ya es tarde, los pequeños tienen sueño – susurró acariciando el pelo de Marie.

– Hemos caminado más de cien kilómetros – Toulouse se sentó en el borde de la acera y su hermano le imitó.

– Yo creo que más de mil – acaricié su pelo negro como la noche y dejó caer su cabeza contra mi pierna. Al mirar hacia abajo me entristeció ver lo sucio que estaba mi traje antes de un blanco perfecto, pero no era nada comparado al dolor de tener que ver a mis hijos en ese estado por culpa de la avaricia de dos personas que además eran familia.

– No os preocupéis – Thomas me puso la mano en la espalda, sonriendo afectivamente al ver que hacía desaparecer una lágrima con los dedos – justo tras esa esquina hay un lugar donde nos podemos quedar, y a juzgar por el silencio, diría que vamos a estar tranquilos – nos pusimos en marcha bajo un coro de quejas pero fue realmente al cruzar la esquina donde nos paramos – aquí está, arriba del todo tenéis mi buhardilla – señaló un edificio casi en ruinas – No disfruto de muchos lujos pero es acogedora y silenciosa – apenas había terminado de hablar que varias luces se encendieron y el estruendo de un saxofón inundó la noche. Thomas hinchó los carrillos y expulsó el aire en un resoplido – vaya, creo que Léo y su banda de Jazz se nos han adelantado.

                Marie se despertó, mirando a sus hermanos que parecieron perder todo el cansancio de golpe. Nos sonreían muy entusiasmados, la música siempre surtía ese efecto en ellos. Thomas me miró con aspecto cansado y resignado, a lo que tuve que sonreír. Los niños se acercaron a la casa con curiosidad, incluso Marie se bajó de los brazos de Thomas.

– ¿Son amigos de confianza?

– Sí, son jazzistas, pero son del barrio bajo, no son de tu clase. Quizás deberíamos buscar otro lugar más a tono con vuestro estilo de vida.

– No, no, no. Me da verdadera curiosidad conocer a tus amigos y tu buhardilla. Y los niños están de lo más entusiasmados, adoran la música y esto es nuevo para ellos.

– Bueno, pues vamos arriba – parecía encantado con la idea de reunirse con ellos y a mí verdaderamente me parecía una experiencia nueva y probablemente digna de recordar. Me ayudó a subir dándome la mano para que no metiese el pie por ninguna grieta de la madera y una vez arriba, el espectáculo era sorprendente y de lo más variopinto – Léo, ¡sopla esa trompeta como tú sabes!

                Un tipo altísimo de piel muy oscura y gran sonrisa, complació a Thomas improvisando lo que parecía algo sin sentido pero que en su totalidad, componía una melodía digna de escuchar. Al acabar dio una carcajada y se acercó a nosotros, saludando a su amigo.

– ¡Pero si es el vagabundo O’Malley! Ya era hora que te diese por volver a casa, ¡ven aquí! –Cuando miró a mis niños, se acercaron a mí asustados por alguien tan extraño a ellos. Berlioz incluso se escondió a mi espalda.

– Léo, esta es Suzette y sus niños: Marie, Toulouse y Berlioz. Van camino a su casa pero van a quedarse aquí esta noche.

– Encantada Monsieur Léo, un placer – inclinó ligeramente la cabeza y se quitó el sombrero, sosteniendo mi mano y besándola.

– El placer es mío, preciosa – cuando me guiñó el ojo, haciéndome reír, Thomas le dio unos golpecitos en el hombro.

– Ya, ya, no seamos maleducados, ¿de acuerdo?

– Recuerdo que alguien se presentó de una manera muy parecida y en ese momento no fue maleducado – mi comentario produjo una serie de risotadas y palmadas de sus amigos, así como que Thomas alzara una ceja mientras asentía poniendo morritos.

– Muy bien, muy bonito Sue – me reí de nuevo. Sus amigos eran verdaderamente escandalosos.

                Nos presentó al resto de hombres, cada uno con su instrumento: Mike era un tipo de pelo y larga barba rubia, norteamericano y con aspecto excesivamente tranquilo que tocaba la guitarra española;  Anatoli era un hombre ancho, muy ancho, y no por sobrepeso exactamente. Su larga barba y su excéntrico bigote le causaron desconfianza total a mis hijos, además de su fuerte acento ruso. Pero al ver que tocaba un contrabajo, se acercaron a él, curiosos, para descubrir que al contrario de lo que parecía, era un hombre muy agradable; Fei, proveniente de China, tocaba el piano y aunque apenas hablaba, asentía constantemente con una sonrisa apartándose los mechones de pelo de la cara; y Benedetto, un hombre realmente atractivo el cual también besó mi mano y que – debo admitirlo – me puso nerviosa con su mirada juguetona, tocaba el acordeón. Tenía un pendiente en una de sus orejas, lo que me pareció de lo más descarado. Sin previo aviso, empezaron a tocar de uno en uno. No tenían partitura alguna y no por ello dejaron de hacer una música que a mis oídos era considerablemente buena.

– Esta música… – miré a Thomas, que se quitó la gorra para ponérsela a Fei entre sonrisas – nunca había tenido el placer de escuchar algo como esto.

– ¡Mamá! – Me llamó Berlioz, mirando de cerca cómo tocaba Anatoli – ¡Esto no es Beethoven pero el ritmo que llevan es mejor que el que tocamos en casa!

– ¡Pero si tenemos a un pequeño con  _swing_ entre nosotros! – dijo Léo acercándose a él.

– ¿Qué es  _swing_? – Preguntó Marie a Fei – ¿Qué es  _Jazz_?

– Verás, es un estilo musical que ahora es moda al otro lado del charco, y ha llegado hasta aquí. Todo lo que sabes de melodía, olvídalo con el jazz – mi hija me preguntaba con la mirada si estaba bien lo que ese hombre decía – nosotros improvisamos, sincopamos, rompemos los ritmos establecidos y hacemos lo que nos sale de aquí – le dio con un dedo suavemente en el pecho – no de aquí – tocó su frente. Mi hija estaba fascinada ante el nuevo conocimiento.

– La música suave que conocéis, eso ya no se lleva: el vals, el tango, las óperas, las cuadrillas… en el momento que el jazz te atrapa es difícil salir de él – añadió Thomas.

– Ah, pero no todo el mundo puede tocar jazz, hay muchos que lo que hacen es ruido sin coordinación alguna – intervino Anatoli – si no te entran ganas de bailar, no es buen jazz.

                Mis hijos absorbían la información, los observaban tocar yendo de un lado a otro, bailando, intentando seguir el ritmo como yo y sorprendiéndose cada vez que cambiaban porque parecían estar de acuerdo sin realmente estarlo. Toulouse intentó improvisar con su hermano y aunque el resultado quizás fue algo desastroso, esos hombres les incitaron a seguir, aplaudiendo y alabándoles. Benedetto soltó su acordeón para coger mi mano, invitándome a bailar. Me levanté muerta de vergüenza, intentando seguir el ritmo como podía sin saber realmente cómo moverme. Nada parecía seguir ningún patrón, estaba encantada y perdida al mismo tiempo. Thomas me puso una mano en la cintura, apartando a su amigo e inclinándose para susurrarme.

– No pienses, baila. No hay pasos que seguir.

                Empecé a disfrutar de esa música de verdad desde que me dio ese consejo. No me movía por ninguna norma, solo por lo que mi cuerpo me pedía. Y aunque no era un baile programado, Thomas y yo parecíamos estar sincronizados: me llevaba de un lado a otro, me cogía y me soltaba, me estaba divirtiendo como nunca en mi vida. Hacía tanto que no reía a carcajadas y que no me sentía de esa manera que en cierta manera fue extraño, pero adoré ese sentimiento. Y sobre todo la libertad de Thomas, esa despreocupación por todo lo que no fuese sentirse feliz y en paz. Extrañamente, sentía que encajábamos con esa gente que en principio creíamos tan opuesta pero que nos aceptaron como a parte de ellos. En un momento de la noche, descubrí un arpa polvorienta en una esquina. Thomas me pilló comprobando que no sonaba exactamente como debería.

– ¿Nos tocas algo de lo tuyo ahora? – dijo sentándose en el sucio y desgastado suelo, dándole un golpe a Mike en la pierna para que pidiese silencio.

– Bueno, pero es algo muy diferente lo que yo sé tocar…

– ¡Es música y la música aquí es bienvenida! – Léo también se sentó a observar.

                No duré mucho tocando porque me moría de la vergüenza, mucho menos cantando, pero el poco tiempo que me atreví, me escucharon atentamente. Hasta que Léo se me unió con su trompeta, le siguió Anatoli y poco a poco los demás, volviendo a su Jazz de siempre. Mi hija casi echa un pulmón al soplar la trompeta, lo que todos alabaron diciéndole que era toda una  _swinger_. Momentos después, Mike le pedía a Thomas que cantara  _lo suyo,_ que resultó ser una canción preciosa que no necesitó de instrumentos pero que sonaba triste y melancólica. Y cantaba realmente bien. Me dijo que era una canción de su tierra y que precisamente hablaba de lo bella que era y de lo mucho que la extrañaba. Justo después, volvieron a tocar jazz.

– ¿Cómo han acabado gente tan distinta junta en París? – le pregunté a Thomas mientras tocaban.

– Cada uno hemos acabado aquí por motivos diferentes, bien huyendo de la pobreza, de una sociedad que no les acogía o simplemente porque no encajaban en su entorno, como es el caso de Léo.

– Pero no parece faltarle el dinero precisamente.

– Y no le falta, es el único que obtiene ingresos de un trabajo honrado. Es cocinero en un restaurante. Los demás… bueno, hacemos lo que podemos para sobrevivir.

– Me lo imagino – al verme alzar las cejas, frunció el ceño.

– No nos juzgues de esa manera. ¿Vas a decirme que si alguno de nosotros robásemos de tu casa unos platos, dos tenedores y un candelabro de plata supondría un cambio importante en tu vida?

– No pero—

– Con eso comemos una semana. Una semana de no pasar hambre por algo que podéis suplantar sin que os suponga un sacrificio. Piensa si es tan malo lo que hacemos, al fin y al cabo, nadie sale herido.

– Pero… oh, da igual – realmente no servía de nada darle el argumento de que no podía llevarse algo que no era suyo. Llevaba razón en sus palabras, no éramos nadie para negarle comida a gente que no la tenía.

– No pretendo cambiar tu moralidad ni tu ética – me giró la cara hacia él con dos dedos en mi barbilla – solo intento que te pongas en nuestro lugar – me pellizcó la mejilla justo antes de que Benedetto volviese a ofrecerme la mano para bailar.

En resumen y entre debates, nunca habíamos vivido una noche tan escandalosa, caótica y tan divertida. Y lo mejor es que ningún vecino parecía quejarse, es más, de vez en cuando alguien se asomaba y les saludaba. Fueron ellos mismos los que tras unos cuantos bostezos y estiramientos se despidieron, con la promesa de volver a vernos.  Cuando se marcharon, el silencio pareció excesivo. Thomas llevó a mis niños, ahora completamente exhaustos, a una enorme cama que había escaleras arriba. En la casa solo había luz eléctrica en el salón donde tocaron, el resto carecía de iluminación más que la proveniente de las farolas en el exterior. Los acostó y los tapó. Aun con los ojos casi cerrados, seguían cantando y meneándose, riendo y gastándose bromas. Al darme la vuelta vi a Thomas mirarlos con ternura desde el amplio balcón de la habitación. Su rostro se iluminaba por la luz de la luna y sus ojos brillaron cuando me acerqué para verlos con más claridad. Bajo su barba se ocultaban muchas pecas, me pregunté cuantas.

– Seguro que van a soñar con ese viaje de ensueño que te prometí y nunca llegó – Susurró. Reírme a su lado era algo natural, me sacaba las carcajadas sin esfuerzo.

– Probablemente. Los pobres no podían aguantar despiertos por más que quisieran. Ha sido un día duro para ellos – me crucé de brazos, hacía un poco de frío ahí fuera – no puedo entender como alguien de tu familia puede abandonarte a tu suerte solo por el dinero.

– Es lo que tienen las riquezas, mucha avaricia detrás. Pero bueno, podría haber sido peor, hemos acabado la odisea con un gran final – añadió él a mi espalda, apoyando las manos en el balcón a cada lado de mi cuerpo y dándome calor con el suyo. Me dejé caer un poco en su pecho.

– Me han encantado tus amigos, se han portado muy bien con mis niños.

– Son vagabundos y puede que un poco maleducados pero si alguna vez tienes problemas van a ser los primeros en ayudar, que no te quepa duda. Y sin pedir nada a cambio, son unas personas increíbles.

– Tú también lo eres – toqué el dorso de su mano con mis dedos y me giré para apoyar la cabeza en su pecho, cerrando los ojos cuando me rodeó los hombros con sus brazos – no sé cómo agradecerte todo lo que estás haciendo por mí y mis hijos – miré directamente a sus ojos verdes, sintiendo sus manos bajar por mi espalda y viéndole suspirar.

– Ahora debería decir una de mis frases de conquistador pero… no me salen. Te miro a los ojos y me quedo en blanco, me cuesta pensar viendo tanta belleza – me reí avergonzada y divertida.

– De verdad, Thomas, eres un peligro. Hasta a mi niña la tienes engatusada.

– Tus niños son tan buenos, dan tanta alegría estar a su lado. Te rejuvenecen. ¿Sabes? Podrías quedarte aquí si quisieras, podríamos buscar una manera de salir adelante. Si como tú dices tu familia te hace estas cosas…

– No puedo Thomas, es parte de mi familia la que nos ha hecho esto pero la abuela de los niños… necesita saber que están bien. Nos necesita.

– Pero volver con esa gente puede ser peligroso – parecía preocupado de verdad. Toqué su pecho, sonriendo cálidamente.

– No te preocupes, no voy a permitir que ocurra de nuevo – tragué saliva, dándome cuenta de que quizás ese _Don Juan_ había conseguido lo que se proponía desde un principio – Siento tener que separarme de ti mañana.

– Yo también – acarició mi mejilla con sus dedos, mirándome los labios – Dios, te voy a echar tanto de menos…

                Me dejé besar. Su barba me hacía cosquillas en la mejilla, sus mechones de pelo se mezclaban con los míos. Cerramos los ojos en unos besos lentos y breves que nos hacían suspirar. Creía que de volver a estar con un hombre me sentiría culpable por Frederique, pero no fue así; con Thomas lo sentí natural. Cuando me miró a los ojos de nuevo, chasqueó la lengua, poniendo su mano en mi mejilla y apoyando su frente en la mía. Le llevé de la mano al piso de abajo, a una pequeña y herrumbrosa cama apartada de donde mis hijos dormían. En esa habitación hacía frío, por lo que me apresuré para sentir el calor de su cuerpo tan cerca como pude. Sentí un pellizco en el estómago al rozar su lengua con la mía, sentí el calor y la pasión apoderarse de mi cuerpo y mis pensamientos. Thomas me desvistió despacio, besando con ternura cada hueco de mi cuerpo que dejaba al descubierto. Ya no notaba el frío, el fuego de sus labios en mi blanca piel no me permitía sentir más que deseo. Se tomó su tiempo en desvestirme pero apenas tardó en quedarse desnudo. Me tumbó en la cama mientras me asombraba de que la piel de una persona pudiese estar tan marcada por lunares y pecas, me encantó que fuese tan diferente de lo que conocía.

                Sus dedos exploraron sutilmente ente mis piernas a la vez que su boca se deshacía en besos por todo mi rostro y mis labios. El placer que me daba era suave, lento, pero no por ello menos intenso. Hundía los dedos entre mi carne, acaraciándome deliciosamente. Me sentía ardientemente húmeda, hizo que mis dedos se acercaran a su miembro y ante ese contacto me agarró del pelo, respirando profunda y temblorosamente sin dejar de besarme. La lujuria se adueñó de nuestros movimientos, se la acariciaba despacio, sintiéndole tensar los músculos del estómago. El placer que me daba no hacía más que aumentar, y le clavé las uñas en el brazo al sentir que un orgasmo intenso como pocos tuve en mi vida, me agitaba por completo. Sin dejar de acariciarme, le sentí deslizarse entre mi carne palpitante y encendida. Apretaba los dientes, agarrándome la cara con su otra mano para que le mirase a los ojos, susurrándome un  _“eres bellísima”_. Yo me aferré a su espalda, él me clavó los dedos en los muslos, meciéndose sobre mi cuerpo, adueñándose de él. Me hacía gozar de una manera que nunca había sentido, era tan intenso que apenas podía permanecer en silencio. Sus jadeos, mis gemidos, la escandalosa cama que rechinaba a cada movimiento; el conjunto se convirtió en la mejor melodía que había podido escuchar en toda la noche. No dominaba mi cuerpo en absoluto y él pareció perder el control del suyo. Me agarró del trasero, me mordió entre el cuello y el hombro y gimió, sorprendiéndome por ser la primera vez que escuchaba a un hombre quejarse del placer sin restricciones al deshacerse dentro de mí. Ahora fui yo la que le hice mirarme a los ojos, hundiéndome en ese verde intenso que me tenía cautivada, en ese rostro tan vulgar y atractivo al mismo tiempo.

–  Suzette – suspiró contra mis labios segundos después, tumbado junto a mi cuerpo – no voy a olvidarte jamás.

– Shhh, shh, shhh – me acurruqué contra su pecho – abrázame Tom. Quiero dormirme con el calor de tu cuerpo – Nos tapó con una manta basta y muy usada que resultó ser de lo más calentita, y como le pedí, no me soltó en toda la noche.

                La risa de Marie me despertó por la mañana. Al abrir los ojos en esa cochambrosa habitación carente de muebles me encontré desubicada. Pero al mirar la manta que cubría mi cuerpo desnudo, recordé con cierta vergüenza la noche anterior. No era solo Marie la que reía tras la puerta, mis otros dos hijos también daban carcajadas alegres. Y de fondo, Thomas contándoles una historia de las suyas. Me vestí entre suspiros, imaginándole como el padre de los niños, a mi lado, amándome como esa única vez y llegando a ser los mejores amigos como lo éramos Frederique y yo. Y al abrir la puerta y verle en el suelo fingiendo ser derrotado por Toulouse, la esperanza empujó a la fantasía hacia la superficie. No podía dejar de pensar lo mucho que se parecían esos dos.

– ¡Buenos días, dulce Sue! – Resopló al caerle también Berlioz sobre el estómago – o buenos días para algunos, a mí me han vencido – mis niños rieron a carcajadas cuando se hizo el muerto, sacando la lengua hacia un lado.

– ¡Le vais a hacer daño! – les dije, levantándolos del suelo. Thomas incluido.

– ¡No pasa nada mamá! ¡Puede con dragones! – Dijo Marie – dice que ha rescatado a muchas princesas como nosotras.

– No lo dudo ni un instante – le observé sonreírme y peinarse con los dedos. Quise besarle, pero no quería confundir a los niños. Y en ese momento la realidad expulsó a la fantasía, por lo que aparté mis ojos de los suyos – bueno, ¿nos vamos a casa?

                Mis niños asintieron alegremente. Thomas me ayudó a ponerles la ropa en su sitio y sin pensarlo mucho más, nos pusimos en marcha. Y al ver la calle a la luz del día fui consciente de que no andábamos muy lejos. Al llegar a nuestro barrio, Thomas silbó asombrado.

– ¡Mira esas casas! ¿Seguro que vives por aquí?

– Sí, es esa del fondo – aceleramos el paso, deseosos por llegar, de hacerle saber a Adelaide que estábamos todos bien. Los niños corrieron a través del gran jardín delantero, hacia el portón.

– Bueno, hasta aquí llegamos – me observaba con detenimiento, sus manos en los bolsillos, su gorra tapando esa preciosa media melena pelirroja.

– Yo… no sé cómo decirte todo lo que quiero decirte, es m—

– Una despedida corta será lo mejor – me interrumpió poniéndome los dedos en los labios. Su eterna sonrisa se desvaneció ligeramente.

– Yo tampoco voy a olvidarle jamás, monsieur O’Malley – cerré los ojos al sentir su mano acariciarme la mejilla. No quería separarme de él.

– Y yo que pensé que ya nos tuteábamos. Cuídate mucho Suzette, si quieres escuchar buen Jazz, ya sabes dónde está mi ca—

                Mis labios le interrumpieron. Fue un beso más breve de lo que ambos habríamos querido pero llevaba razón, alargarnos en la despedida era peor que simplemente dar la vuelta y caminar. Mis niños ya habían entrado por lo que me apresuré a seguirles. No quería que se encontrasen primero con Felice y Rémy, no sabía de qué eran capaces. Y mis temores se confirmaron al ver a mi cuñada en la puerta con aspecto afligido.

– ¡Cariño! ¡¿Dónde has estado!? – fue a abrazarme pero me aparté ligeramente.

– No creo que necesites explicaciones – fingió incomprensión, y lo hizo tan bien que casi me creo su teatro – ¿Dónde están los niños?

– Con Adelaide, en la sala de estar – me acompañó hasta allí. De camino me crucé con Noël que me dedicó una gran sonrisa y acto seguido, tras mirar a su hermana, negó con la cabeza y los ojos muy abiertos.

                No pude evitar el empujón que me hizo caerme a la alfombra de la salita. Mis niños estaban allí, pero asustados y llorosos. Felice cerró la puerta con llave tras dedicarnos una mirada cargada de odio. Esa habitación no tenía ventanas y no había más entrada que la puerta por la que accedimos. Abracé a mis hijos, confusos por la actitud de su tía.

– El tío Rémy nos empujó aquí dentro – me dijo Tolouse aguantando las lágrimas – le ha hecho daño a Marie en el brazo.

– ¿Por qué están enfadados mamá? – preguntó Berlioz, sin poder evitar llorar como el niño que era. Le miré el brazo a mi hija, pero solo tenía un golpe.

– No lo sé, después les preguntamos, ¿de acuerdo? – pasaron varios minutos que se me hicieron interminables hasta que escuché que forcejeaban con la puerta.

– ¡Suzette! – un susurro a gritos, de Noël – ¡No puedo abrir! ¡Espera un segundo y ahora os saco!

– No, no, no – corrí hacia la puerta, susurrando también – no te enfrentes a ellos tú solo, no podrás, tus hermanos tienen más maldad y son más fuertes. Ve a buscar a Thomas, no debe andar lejos. Es un hombre pelirrojo, extranjero, un vagabundo que nos ha ayudado a llegar. Cuéntale lo que pasa. ¿Dónde está Adelaide?

– Ha salido a preguntar por noticias vuestras a comisaría. Espero que llegue antes de que esos brutos os hagan nada. No te resistas, ¿vale? Sea lo que sea que te pidan no te resistas.

– Date prisa, por favor.

______________________________________________________________________

                Corrió hacia la calle, llamando a voces al señor Thomas, hasta que un tipo con ropas que no encajaban con su barrio se giró y le miró con desconfianza.

– ¿Thomas? – preguntó sin aliento

– ¿Qué demonios quieres? No he hecho nada, solo estoy paseando.

– No, no es eso. Suzette, mis hermanos no sé qué van a hacer con ella y yo solo no puedo – su expresión cambió por completo. Agarró al muchacho por los hombros – necesito su ayuda.

– Vale, ve a buscar a mis amigos y date prisa. Diles que vas de mi parte y no tendrás problemas – al decirle la dirección de la casa, el chico le miró asustado.

– No puedo entrar en ese barrio con esta ropa…

– ¡¡Date prisa!! – salió corriendo en dirección a la casa y él lo hizo hacia el lado contrario.

                Por suerte, el lugar donde debían estar sus amigos no se encontraba muy lejos, pero sí en una zona de la ciudad poco recomendable para ir solo y con aspecto elegante. Con cautela y jadeante, entró en la casa, preguntando si había alguien. Un tipo ancho, de bigotes exageradamente largos y aspecto amenazador se acercaba a él. Antes de que pudiese abrir la boca, un hombre alto y con un pendiente le sujetó los brazos.

– ¿Qué haces tú por aquí niño rico? ¿Vienes a jugar a ser pobre? – un hombre de piel negra se le aproximó, observando sus ropas.

– No es eso, ven—

– ¿Sabes que no es divertido y además es ofensivo? ¿Qué pretendes? ¿Ser un bohemio?

– No, me manda un amigo. Mc’Bride, creo que se llama.

– ¿Qué dices de Mc’Bride? ¿Qué te estás inventando?

– Es Thomas, Thomas no sé qué, ¡¡no me acuerdo!! ¡¡No me hagan daño!!

– ¡¿O’Malley?! – preguntó el del pendiente. Noël asintió como loco.

– Suzette está en peligro, necesita ayuda.

– ¡¡Empieza por ahí!! – el de los bigotes le dio una palmada en el hombro cuando le soltó.

– Lo estaba intentando…

– ¡¡No te quedes ahí parado!! ¡Llévanos a dónde sea! – el hombre negro se puso un sombrero y le sacó de la casa, casi a empujones.

______________________________________________________________________

                Rémy entró un buen rato después, asustando a mis hijos que se escondieron a mi espalda. Cuando intentó tocarles le dí un empujón, provocando que mi cuñada me agarrase del pelo y me diese un bofetón.

– ¡Comportate, Suzette! Que se noten los buenos modales.

– Félice… – los niños lloraban, me llamaban.

– ¡Cállate y llévalos al coche de nuevo! Yo me encargo de la furcia.

– Tranquilos, no pasa nada. Nos vamos a dar una vuelta, ¿vale? – les decía a mis hijos, intentando sonreír.

– Y tanto, os vais a dar una vuelta para no volver, porque como nos volvamos a ver, no lo cuentas – susurró esa mujer en mi oído. No la reconocía, o no era la que creía conocer.

                Nos llevaron a las cocheras, a mí no tuvo que arrastrarme mucho porque no pensaba separarme de los niños, que no hacían más que mirar hacia atrás llamándome entre lágrimas. Justo cuando iba a meterlos en el coche, un borrón naranja se abalanzó sobre mi cuñado, haciéndole dar un traspié y acabando en el suelo. Thomas le pegaba unos puñetazos tremendos en la cara a Rémy, pero era demasiado delgado para oponer resistencia. Se lo quitó de encima de un empujón, agarrándolo por el cuello y apretando. Me liberé de mi cuñada y me tiré sobre Rémy, arañándole la cara y obligándole a soltar a Thomas. Me dio un codazo que me hizo acabar en el suelo y vi a Félice venir hacia mí mientras escuchaba a Thomas toser. Le dí una patada en las espinillas conforme venía, haciéndole gritar y tirarse para agarrárselas. Volví a correr en dirección a Thomas, mi cuñado le había vuelto a agarrar del cuello, pero antes de llegar, un buen puñado de hombres estamparon a Rémy contra la pared, golpeándole con lo que podían; Eran los amigos de Thomas. Mis niños corrieron con Fei, que los llamaba para que saliesen de allí. Mike agarró a Félice y yo me incliné junto a Thomas, que respiraba como podía con las lágrimas saltadas.

– Chicos – tosió – chicos dejadle – sus amigos le hicieron caso y dejaron de golpear brutalmente a Rémy – no se va a levantar a por más.

– ¿Estás bien? – Léo me puso una mano en el hombro, asentí, con lágrimas en los ojos.

– Muchas gracias, muchísimas gracias a todos – Thomas me abrazó, consolándome. Estaba desbordada, ese segundo ataque ya había sido demasiado, solo quería tranquilidad. La tranquilidad que me daban los brazos de ese hombre mientras descargaba toda la angustia y miedo que quise ocultar a mis hijos.

              La policía irrumpió en la cochera, gritándoles a los amigos de Thomas para que se tumbasen. Pero Noël intervino, diciendo que los que querían secuestrarnos no eran ellos, sino sus hermanos. La confusión en la cara de los agentes de seguridad fue auténtica. Dieron por seguro que los peligrosos eran los pobres, asumiendo solo por una imagen preconcebida que alguien de clase alta no podría hacerle mal a tres niños. Cuando al fin arrestaron a los verdaderos culpables, Noël me abrazó con fuerza. No iba a acabar nunca de darle las gracias por ser tan rápido. Me enjugué las lágrimas y salí al patio para comprobar cómo estaban los niños, pero volví a llorar al encontrar que estaban entre los brazos de Adelaide. Lo que le habían hecho pasar a esa buena mujer no tenía nombre. Escuché a Félice revolverse, gritando que era inocente y no pensé. Simplemente llegué a su altura, eché el brazo atrás para ganar impulso y la abofeteé. En mi segundo intento los policías la alejaron de mí y Thomas me abrazó desde atrás, inmovilizándome.

– Sue, no dejes que los niños te vean hacer eso – me susurró al oído. Estaba fuera de mis casillas, la mataría con mis propias manos.

– Suzette, cariño – Adelaide cogió mi cara con sus suaves y perfumadas manos – ya pasó, ya estáis en casa.

                Thomas me soltó, dejando que mi suegra me diese el abrazo que más necesitaba de todos. Lloramos juntas, ella por haber perdido a dos hijos y yo por verla tan destrozada. Sin embargo, cuando miró a los pequeños sonrió.

– ¡Ay Dios mío! – Ninon se nos acercó corriendo acompañada de Noël – Suzette, por Dios, que alegría. ¿Estáis bien?

– Sí, estamos bien, muchas gracias por preocuparte.

– Han sido unos días horribles para todos, no quiero pensar qué ha tenido que ser para ti y los niños – no se me escapó que Noël le pasaba un brazo por los hombros, reconfortándola.

– Realmente no ha sido  _tan_  malo como cabría esperar – me giré esperando a Thomas a mi espalda y me lo encontré saliendo de la casa sin más con sus compañeros de buhardilla – ¡Thomas! ¡Espera! – Se volvió, mirándome con una de sus atractivas sonrisas – ¿Dónde vas?

– Bueno, es una reunión familiar, no es que tengamos mucho más que hacer por aquí.

– ¿¡Cómo que no?! – espetó Noël. Tanto Thomas como los demás le miraron sorprendidos. Le di la mano a Adelaide para que se acercase a ellos.

– Estos hombres han sido mi salvación, quiero que los conozcas.

– Bueno, Sue, tanto como eso… – replicó Léo, diría que avergonzado.

– De no ser por ellos me habría derrumbado, sobre todo por él, por Thomas – me volví a perder en el verde de sus ojos, y pude ver que se perdió en el azul de los míos mientras suspiraba.  La suave risa de esa mujer me hizo mirarla y percatarme de que nos observaba.

– Obviamente no tengo palabras para agradeceros que hayáis ayudado a alguien como Suzette y a sus pequeños a volver sanos y salvos, pero por favor, si puedo hacer algo por vosotros…

– No, por favor, madame, ni piense en ello. No ha sido un sacrificio en absoluto.

– Señora, no se preocupe – Léo le dedicó una sonrisa perfecta – con saber que están a salvo tenemos más que suficiente. No necesitamos gran cosa para vivir.

– ¿Qué significa eso? – me dijo ella mirándome.

– Ellos vienen de… otra zona de la ciudad. Sin tantos lujos, me temo.

– Madre – Noël se acercó a nosotros – donde viven no es seguro, la casa es excesivamente antigua –  Adelaide miró a los incómodos músicos llevándose los dedos a los labios.

– Bueno, eso no puede ser. Además, no pretenderán marcharse sin más. Quedan invitados a una cena esta noche aquí, en mi casa, y ahora acompáñenme, quiero hablar con ustedes.

– Si insiste… – Thomas se encogió de hombros, dejando pasar primero a sus compañeros.

– Voy a ir bañando a estos niños – dijo Ninon – y cuando acabemos, haremos tartas juntos, ¿qué os parece? – mis hijos asintieron, felices al fin, ni rastro de lágrimas.

– ¡Mamá! – Me preguntó Toulouse cuando iba a mitad de la escalera – ¿Se quedará con nosotros Thomas? ¿Quieres quedarte? – el aludido observaba a mi hijo con cariño.

– Quieres darme más palizas, ¿eh? – asintió. Marie bajó las escaleras corriendo.

– Thomas, no te vayas – le abrazó las piernas – queremos que te quedes y mamá sonríe más ahora.

– ¡Y nos riñe menos! – añadió Berlioz riéndose. Era la primera vez que de verdad le veía sin palabras, no supe si emocionado o en un aprieto. Adelaide contemplaba la escena enternecida, sonriéndonos.

– Bueno, eso depende de si puede dejar su buhardilla. Ya veremos ¿De acuerdo? Id al baño, ahora mismo estoy con vosotros.

– Sube con ellos – me dijo mi suegra – ve a darte un baño largo y relajante, no es necesario que estés en la charla. Ahora te pongo al día. Por cierto, Noël, llama a mi abogado, tengo que cambiar mi testamento cuanto antes mejor.

                Antes de irme escaleras arriba, apreté con cariño la mano de Thomas que, rápidamente y tras echar un vistazo al grupo que se alejaba, me besó la mejilla, acariciando después mi nariz con la suya. Besé sus labios despacio y sonriendo, raspándome las yemas de los dedos con su barba. Al separarse de mí me di cuenta que el grupo nos observaba entre risitas, mis hijos con las manos en la boca. Adelaide parecía encantada con nuestro acercamiento, abriéndoles las puertas de la casa por primera vez a ese grupo de buenas personas con mala suerte en la vida.

 

 

###  ** EPILOGO **

                Un estornudo estruendoso me hizo dar un salto en la cama. Al girarme en las suaves sábanas le vi con el pelo por la cara, mirándome con aspecto culpable y frotándose la nariz. Rió al verme sonreír, pegándole un empujón en el hombro desnudo y pecoso.

–  _Good morning sweet Sue_ – me besó, apoyando sus brazos en la cama.

 _– Bonjour, mon vadrouilleur chat_  – le besé, obligándole a tumbarse sobre mi cuerpo.

                Absolutamente todas las mañanas nos saludábamos así, y si no nos veíamos hasta el mediodía, era lo primero que nos decíamos. Y si mis hijos no eran los que le buscaban, era él quien les buscaba a ellos sacándolos de la cama para pelearse en el suelo. Marie solo le pedía que le llevase en hombros hasta el comedor, no intervenía en la batalla, pero ya se había convertido en costumbre escuchar a mis hijos reírse mientras me arreglaba. Pero esa mañana Adelaide se llevaba a los niños de excursión con Noël y su prometida Ninon, por lo que teníamos la casa para nosotros. Rodeé su cintura con mis piernas, sintiendo sus bocados juguetones en el cuello y su risa sobre mi piel. Comenzó a besarme con pasión justo cuando desde la calle escuchamos el claxon del coche de Léo y su banda, ahora conocida en los barrios altos gracias al apoyo de Adelaide.

– Son muy oportunos tus amigos…

– Les dije que pasaran a recogerme, pero no les esperaba tan temprano – miré el reloj dejando escapar un “ _oh”_  – vale, no es nada temprano. Más vale que me vista – se levantó acercándose al armario.

– ¿Me dejas sola, Tom? – al sentarme en la cama, dejé que la tiranta del camisón me resbalase por el brazo. Ante esa visión, me cogió en volandas, asomándose a la ventana.

– ¡¡VOY A DARME UNA DUCHA Y AHORA MISMO BAJAMOS!! – Les gritó, haciéndome reír porque la gente que caminaba por la calle dio un respingo.

– ¡¡DATE PRISA, HOMBRE, SED FELICES, PERO RÁPIDO!!

                Me llevó hasta el baño entre carcajadas y besos, tropezándose con los muebles y las alfombras, quejándose de que la decoración era excesiva. El baño se nos alargó entre besos, caricias, abrazos, mordiscos, gemidos y placer. Esa era la primera vez que lo hacíamos en la bañera pero sabía que no era la última. Les hizo caso y no nos entretuvimos mucho, solo lo necesario.

– ¿Te he hecho feliz aunque haya sido rápido? – preguntó secándose el pelo con una toalla.

– Tonto – contesté agarrándole del mentón y besándole – me hiciste feliz desde que te escuché cantar en aquel granero.

Volvió a sonreírme como aquella primera vez. Volvimos a escuchar el claxon y nos reímos juntos una vez más por lo escandalosos que eran para estar en un barrio como el nuestro. No intentaba cambiarle, ni mucho menos, pero algunas personas le miraban con desagrado desde que entró en nuestras vidas. Los rumores corrían como la pólvora y a nosotros no nos podía importar menos mientras que nos tuviéramos el uno al otro. Y es que a pesar de vivir juntos, en un entorno tan lujoso, había cosas que no cambiaban; Es imposible intentar domesticar a un gato callejero.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ♥

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leerme, de verdad lo aprecio.  
> Nos vemos por twitter!↓  
> @TifaK_Sugar


End file.
